Vampire Knight: Truth or Dare
by scaredmufffin
Summary: What happens when the characters from VK are stuck playing truth or dare? Laughs (for everyone but the characters that is)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Vampire Knight fan fiction I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (although I wish I did)**

It was late at night and Zero Kiryu was finishing patrolling the grounds of Cross Academy. Yuki had already returned to her dorm. Alone with only his thoughts to keep him company Zero sat down next to the fountain. All of a sudden one of the bushes started to rustle. Startled but able to keep his calm Zero whipped out his Bloody Rose. All of a sudden-

"Hiiiiiiii OMG Zero I am your biggest fan. Come to the moon dorm with me I already gathered up the others. Playing will be so much fun!"

Confused by the voice Zero stood there holding his gun not sure what to do when a girl, his age stepped out from behind the bush. She was shorter then him but taller than Yuki. The Girl's raven coloured hair hanging down to the middle of her back. She had dark brown eyes and wasn't wearing the day class nor the night class' uniform, just jeans and a t-shit that seemed to be made of glowing silver.

Not sure what to do Zero about this strange girl he simple said:

"How do you know my name?"

All of a sudden the girl started to laugh as if Zero had told a joke. Wordlessly but with a huge grin spread across her pale face she gripped his hand and started to pull Zero towards the moon dorm. Zero did not trust this girl nor the habitants of the moon dorm but for some reason that even he was not sure of he followed her through the entrance of the moon dorm and into a brightly light room. As Zero's eyes adjusted The Girl climbed onto what looked like a stage and began to speak.

The Girl: Heyyyy everyone wassup?

Kaname: What does thins strange word "wassup" mean?

Zero: Who are you and why the hell did you drag me here?

The Girl: Patience, patience I have a lot to tell you. Fist off Kaname….

Kaname: Yes, are you going to tell me the definition of the strange word you used?

The Girl: I just cannot stand lazy vampires, *throws a huge dictionary that falls on top of Kaname breaking most of his bones*, Search it up yourself!

VK cast: **Looks scared**

The Girl: *Voice sweet all of a sudden* Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself before my apologies. My name is Mika (at least that is what you get to call me) and as you probably noticed I am not wearing a Cross Academy uniform that is because I am not from here. I am from a place that I cannot reveal while on the Internet.

Kaien: You should enrol here you would look so cute in our uniform! New students are always welcome :)

Mika: No

Kaien: Starts to cry

Zero: Ok... but then why the hell am I here

Mika: Well you see Zero-kun (Mika's voice becomes even sweeter) we are all going to play a very special game of Truth or dare so of course you had to come!

Zero: Wait what? Truth or Dare.

Mika: Well you see this is not plain Truth or Dare; I am here and will be making this special for each and every one of you (a sinister smile started to creep up Mika's face)

Zero: In other words you are going to ruin our lives by torturing and embarrassing us.

Mika: Pretty much.

Zero: Bye! (Runs to the door)

Mika: Where do you think you are going (her smile becomes even more sinister and all of a sudden all the doors and windows disappear) you are staying with me!

VK cast: AHHHH

Zero: I hate you

Mika: ….

Mika: Now onto our first dare.

Yuki: YAY!

Mika: Good job Yuki! Right attitude here is some Pocky as a reward!

Shiki and Rima: Pockyyyyyyy!

Mika: (pushing drooling Rima and Shiki away) okay now onto out first dare

Zero: Oh Sh**

Miki: Okay our first dare is from a girl in my English class

**Zero: OMG I love you! Anyways about the dare…. I dare you to throw a box of cheerios but cheerio by cheerio at Kaname, he will have to catch them in his mouth. Every time he misses one he has to eat a whole box and start again**

Zero: Don't I get to choose Truth or Dare?

Mika: No!

Zero: (sighs then mutters a few swears) Okay, fine but that dumb pureblood better not bight me. At least this dare is worse for Kaname.

Kaname: No way am I doing this!

Mika; Are you sure?

Kaname: YES!

Mika: Well then I will just have to force you (Mika take out a jar of some greenish liquid. You see this will make you feel like your body is going under extreme torcher, than it will make you see Zero as you lord and finally before it kills you, you will want to dance Gangam Style constantly. So it's your choice:cheerios or poison.

Zero: I vote Kaname has the poison ^-^

Kaname: Shut up hunter! Fine start the stupid dare. Zero you better wash your hands first.

Zero: (starts throwing the Cheerios at Kaname purposefully making him have a hard time catching them so he has to eat a lot of boxes of cheerios)

**3 hours and 90 boxes of cheerios later**

Kaname: I'm not feeling so well…

Mika: Shut up you still have to finish the dare.

Kaname: Can't. Eat. Any. More. Cheerios.!

Mika: Stop crying like a baby and catch those cheerios

Kaname: I w….. (Throws up all over Zero)

Zero: (screaming and giving Kaname his death glare) WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID VAMPIRE WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOURE DISCUSTING, I WILL KILL YOU!

Kaname: (Grinning) I feel much better now! Thank you Zero for catching my puke. It would be a shame to make a mess of this lovely room!

Mika: Wow Zero you really should go take a shower.

Zero: Kaname. You. Are. Dead.

Kaname: (after seeing the look of pure hate in Zero's eyes he starts to run but the realises there is no way out of the room)

Zero: (Takes his gun and shoots both of Kaname's legs so he can't run then stands on the purebloods chest and before Kaname could even heal or start to fight Zero takes the knife that Mika handed him and slowly kills Kaname)

Zero: Much better now! Bye everyone, going to take a shower!

Yuki: No you killed my lover!

Zero: Ummm…. Sorry -_-

Ruka: You just killed a pureblood! You will be greatly punished for that!

Zero: That's cool now I gotta go take my shower. I smell horrible thanks to that arrogant pureblood!

Mika: Wasn't that fun to watch. I only regret not having any popcorn.

Hanabusa: You are crazy! That dumb hunter killed our master and you think it was funny!

Mika: Well it was!

Senri: -_-

Mika: (turns and stares and reader) Bye for now! Please comment with some dares and truths so this fic can continue. Hope you enjoyed it!

Akatsuki: Who are you talking to…

Mika: The reader! Now say bye and tell them to review!

Hanabusa: You really are crazy!

Mika: Say Bye Or I Kill You! ( then smiles innocently at reader)

Rima: Bye

Hanabusa: Bye

Akatsuki: Bye

Senri: Bye

Ichiru: Bye

**Well that was chapter 1 of my story! Sorry if I spelt anything wrong. Pretty Please read and comment dares and truths. Without any the story cannot continue :(. So please comment! I hope you liked it. See y'all next chapter .**

Sincerely,

Your crazy host

-Scaredmuffin


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I feel so proud that I am updating so quickly! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Special thanks goes to EmiAni for commenting a dare and ClearAsCrystal269 for commenting a truth. Also as thanks vampirelove for showing me a mistake I made last chapter. I had simply meant to right SHIRT I must have forgotten to type the "r". -_-. Anyways enough of my jibber-jabber onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight otherwise why would I be writing a FAN fiction. Oh and BTW I don't own the song "I'm sexy and I know it" either.**

Ruka: Wow! That was the most un-comfy sleep ever. Why couldn't that crazy girl have given us beds?

Rima: Or at least some Pocky….

Senri: (Curled in a ball in the corner) One…Whole…. Night…. No….. Pocky!

Takuma: Clam yourself Senri, we need to get through this then we will be free.

Mika: (appears dressed to cosplay as Akatsuki) Hi everyone! How was your sleep?

Ruka: Horrible

Aido: Hard

Mika: Shut up do I look like the complaint department?

Hanabusa: Actually, yes

Akatsuki: Isn't anyone going to ask why that crazy girl IS DRESSED AS ME!

Mika: Fist off I have a name and by the way it is called COSPLAYING

Akatsuki: YEAH BUT WHY AS ME!

Mika: Fine, fine whatever, I'll change!

Akatsuki: Please do

Mika: (Snaps fingers and all of a sudden is dressed to cosplay as Aido)

Aido: HELL NO!

Mika: (snaps again and now is dressed as Kaname)

Kaname: (Still dead from last chapter)

Ruka: Don't disgrace my master….

Mika: Fine grouch (Is now dressed as Zero)

Zero: No or you die

Mika: Stop being such a grouch Zero (ties up her hair so she now looks like Ichiru)

Ichiru: What an honour to have you cosplay as me! :)

Mika: So sweet! Much nicer than your grouchy twin :) **Don't take this personally Zero I still love you I just also love Ichiru**

Ichiru: :)

Zero: You need help! BADLY!

Mika: Don't try and ruin my good mood Zero!

Shiki: Why are you in such a good mood?

Zero: You shouldn't have asked that!

Mika: Well... Drumroll please... We got a review with our first dare :)

VK cast: Oh no!

Mika: BE HAPPY!

Yuki and Aido: YAY!

Mika: That's the spirit

Yuki: Don't we get Pocky now like I did yesterday?

Mika: NO!

Rima: What is the dumb dare anyways.

Mika: It is NOT a dumb dare you will all love it!

Rika: God save us!

Mika: Get ready… I'm will tell you in 5…4…. 3-

Zero: Cut the suspense just tell us the stupid dare so we can get out of here sooner (Tries to snatch IPad that has the dare on it from Mika's hand)

Mika: (Snaps and all of a sudden there is a blue force field separating her from Zero)

Zero: (Gets shocked by force field)

Mika: Be patient Zero it would have hurt less.

Zero: ….

Mika: Anyways this is the dare:

**This dare is from EmiAni**

**Kaname: Hai Kaname! I love you alot, but I have to do this to you. I dare you to sing "Sexy and I know It" in nothing but a pair of boxers with a smiley face on your crotch and to do the 'wiggle wiggle wiggle' part in Zero's face. :3**

Mika: This is something I can't wait to see! Here Aido video this (hands IPhone to Aido) I want to be able to put it on YouTube!

Aido: Kay.

Mika: (resurrects Kaname).

Zero: There is no way I am letting that DISCUSTING PUREBLOOD anywhere near especially not THAT part of him.

Mika: (takes out chainsaw)

Zero: (takes out gun and hoots himself in the head)

Mika: (snaps and resurrects him)

Zero: Damn, I forgot about that!

Mika: DARE TIME!

Kaname: I will not do such a live ruining act and how will I know that the hunter will not cut my thing off, I mean he killed me last chapter!

Mika: Your doing the dare (holds poison from last chapter)

Kaname *gulp*

Mika: (hands Kaname a pair of bright pink boxers with a smiley face right on the crotch)

Kaname: (swears but goes to change)

**15 min later Kaname comes out form the bathroom wearing only the boxers**

All the girls in the room: *Nosebleed*

Ruka: Wow…..

Yuki: Don't get any ideas girls! He's mine.

Aido: The fact that they are pink with a smiley face make him look gay.

Rima: Yeah but still he is HOT!

Mika: (fixing nosebleed) Let the bare begin! Ready to film Hanabusa?

Aido: Yeah, this I want to see!

Kaname: Anyone, who laughs dies!

Zero: No one is afraid of you!

Kaname: This is coming from the guy who will have my crotch in his face!

Zero: (takes out knife that everyone realizes he will use to cut off Kaname's thing) Fine, start the stupid dare!

Kaname: Zero, I'm sorry just please don't cut off my manliness.

Zero: Only if you keep it out of my face!

Mika: Sorry Zero but Kaname can't do that he has to "wiggle wiggle" on your cute face.

Kaname: Make him promise he won't cut my thing off!

Mika: Sorry no can do! Now start the dare will ya before the readers get bored!

Kaname: (with a scowl starts to sing I'm sexy and I know it)

Ruka: Wow he really is sexy (drools then nosebleeds more)

Kaname: I'm sexy and I know it! ;)

Mika: Its time for the wiggling get ready Zero!

Zero: (Hold knife in ready to stab position and gives Kaname his scariest stare)

Kaname: (Gulps scared of Zero but prepares himself to use his pureblood powers against the hunter and enjoying the moment sticks his crotch in the other boy's face)

Zero: EWWWWW! (Starts moving knife closer to Kaname)

Kaname: Check it out! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! (Starts wiggling on Zero's face)

Zero: (Stabs at Kaname although this time the pureblood was ready and fended off Zero's attack using his powers)

Kaname: Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Zero: (Goes off to emo corner scared for life) that….was…horrible…I'm….scared….for….life

Kaname: That last part was fun!

Ruka: (nods still drooling)

Mika: That is going on YouTube! AIDO DID YOU FILM IT!

Aido: (Shocked by what had happened in front of him and not really paying attention to Mika) Yes…Mrs .um..um..um…..girl

Mika: What did you say my name was!

Aido: (faints)

Mika: Kaname, go get dressed again before more people faint! (Stares at drooling and nose bleeding Ruka)

Kaname: (Goes to change)

Mika: Now before we go I have a truth for two off our still mentally healthy characters!

Takuma: Can we skip it and just go home?

Mika: NO!

Mika: Now you must answer the question truthfully! No excuses or lies! Got it!

VK cast: Yes Mika-san

Mika: Good!

**This truth is from ****ClearAsCrystal269 **

**Hello! I have a truth for Rima and Shiki; as you two are both so close, both being models, school mates and having been seen feeding each other on many an occasion, I would like to know;- are you two dating? And if so, for how long? **

**Thank you for your answers, whatever they are!**

Mika: Okay! Answer the question remember no lies.

Rima: (all of a sudden embarrassed) Well…um as you know I met Senri while doing a modeling shoot while I was young about 13 way before the Night class was made.

Shiki: On her 14th birthday I had asked her out for the first time. We have been dating ever since.

Rima: Everyone knows that Senri is my lover although we keep the fact that we are actually still dating private because we don't want any of the other vampires trying to rush or relationship. *Cough* Aido *cough*

Shiki: (kisses Rima)

Mika: Oh so sweet! (Cries) I want to date someone like that!

Takuma: You guys make a great couple!

Rima & Shiki: Thanks!

Mika: Cuteness overload! (Faints)

Kaien: OYYYYYY!

Zero: (still in emo corner) whatever

Mika: (wakes up) Be happy for once Zero

Zero: After that disgusting vampire humped my face? (Shivers) how does happy exist!

Takuma: It just does! SO BE HAPPY! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! :)

Zero: :( shut up Ichijo!

Mika: Well that's all for today I have to take a few characters to the mental hospital but don't worry they will be okay next chapter!

Shiki: You should go to the mental hospital!

Mika: Shut up and tell he nice reader bye!

Shiki: bye… -_-

Mika: BYE!

**I hope you all like Chapter 2. Remember review with truths ****and dares so the story can continue! 3 Again sorry for what I might have spelt wrong so no complaining! Thanks for reading! See you all next chapter. Comment your Truths and Dares everyone that way I can make more chapters!**


	3. So sorry!

Dear faithful reader, I am so sorry that updates have been taking so long! It is exam period at school for me and I have been under a lot of stress. I still do not have time to put up a chapter now but I thought it was only fair to give you warning that it might be a while before I post the next chapter. DON'T HATE ME! ° -°! I will make sure to make my next chapter is super long (it is already half typed). Also I have been warned that I have broken some laws (lol not official laws but fan fiction laws, don't worry I'm not a criminal XD) by having you review your dares! Again sorry! In order for me not to get in trouble I will now only be accepting dares and truths by PM from now on. I will also be changing the format in which I am writing. Again, so sorry! Please don't hate me! If you don't hate me I will give you some virtual pocky! Thanks for reading up to this point!

- Signed, a very sorry authoress!


End file.
